A New Beginning
by RagnarokTMDL
Summary: This is a story that continues the manga, The Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok in which Mayura and adult Loki fight super crimes once more.
1. An Ending Is A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here! How sad...

Summary: This is a story that continues the manga, The Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok.

Author's Note: I am a first time writer here so please support! So sorry if this is lousy and not up to your standard.

Chapter 1: An Ending Is A New Beginning

"You are a good man, but... you're really strange!" Mayura Daidouji said as she followed Loki and trying to understand him.

"You think so?" Loki said shocked but he kept a calm expression. "I am strange? And who is the one who keep tagging along with me?" Loki thought silently.

"Well then... I wonder why you're still here by my side?" Loki said smirking, hoping to outsmart Mayura.

"That's because..." Mayura blushed. Why did she stay by Loki's side, she asked herself.

"... I feel like I can get to know about lots and lots of super big mysteries if I hang around with you!" Mayura answered and ran a few steps to catch up with Loki.

"Ahh... I thought so..." Loki said while giving a sigh. "She has no idea that I leave Asgard to live in Midgard for her," he thought, feeling disappointed.

But time awaits no one. At the very moment, a gunshot rang throughout the neighborhood. The mystery had just begun.

To Be Continued...


	2. Investigation Team Mayura?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here! How sad...

Summary: This is a story that continues the manga, The Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok.

Author's Note: I am a first time writer here so please support! So sorry if this is lousy and not up to your standard.

Chapter 2: Super Mystery Investigation Team Mayura?

"Ah!" Mayura Daidouji shouted in shock and fear.

"You okay, Mayura?"Loki asked.

"Did you hear that? A mystery!" Mayura screamed with delight and immediately run towards the direction towards of the gunshot.

"Why do I even bother?" Loki slapped his forehead and run after her.

As they turn into an alley, they saw a crowd of people already crowded there. The body lay there and blood was splattered onto the ground.

"Move aside, please! This is Super Mystery Investigation Team Mayura!" shouted Mayura while trying to make herself look important as she tried to make the crowd disperse.

"Super Mystery Investigation Team Mayura?" Loki's mouth opened so wide that it is large to fit in a whole mansion or maybe just a small apple.

"Why? You don't like it?" Mayura asked with her innocent eyes wide open. As usual, she is still as optimistic as ever.

"No! No! Of course not! I like it very much!" said Loki, forcing a smile onto his face.

"That's great! For a moment there, I thought you dislike it," said Mayura with a sigh of relief.

Of course Loki is really trying very hard to please Mayura so that he could persuade her out of this but from the look of this situation, Loki is not going to have any progress at all.

Just then, police siren could be heard and Masumi Niiyama stepped out of the police car with Yasu following behind him like a faithful puppy.

"Mayura! What are you doing here? This is a crime scene and no outsiders are allowed here! And who are you?" Masumi said in a very scary voice.

"Hi, Little Masumi! We are investigating on the case." Loki said with his most cheerful voice.

"Who are you calling little? And how do you know my name?" accused Masumi.

"A detective never tells how he get his information." Loki thought quickly and covered up his mistake.

"And a police inspector never let outsiders hang out around the crime scene. Out! OUT!" shouted Masumi with his scariest voice, which was a million times scarier than just now.

A smoke trail was left behind as two disappearing figures run faster than a dog chasing a cat.

"Whoa! That was fast!" said a surprised Masumi before realizing all his men were staring at him. "What are you staring at? Hm? Get back to work NOW!"

His voice echoed miles away as two figures ran and ran.

The End?


	3. Why This Story Ended So Abruptly

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here! How sad...

Summary: This is a story that continues the manga, The Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok.

Author's Note: I am a first time writer here so please support! So sorry if this is lousy and not up to your standard.

Chapter 3: Why This Story Ended So Abruptly

Dear Readers,

Yes, this isn't really a new chapter. (Sorry to disappoint you.) I guess I just feel the need to explain why this story ended so abruptly to readers who sent me messages encouraging me to continue. (Thank you so much for the support!) I do owe you guys an apology and explanation after all these years.

I did originally plan to continue the story if not for losing all the chapters I wrote after an unfortunate incident. (Serve me right for tampering with my system data.) Subsequently, my very abused MacBook was sent for repair multiple times over the period of three months, plunging me into despair. (I lost my idea on how to continue afterwards.) After taking a look again at the chapters I did upload, I realize my writing has matured over the years and it would have been weird for me to continue with a different writing style.

So, the conclusion is I am very sorry and there is probably no chance of me continuing this story. If you like this story, please support Sakura Kinoshita on her new work, The Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok ~Shin Sekai No Kamigami~. Yes, the official sequel to The Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok is currently being serialized monthly in Web Comic Beat's on Mag Garden Comic Online. This means that you can read it for online for free. Check out Kamigami Scans for a translated version if you need one.

"That's all Folks!" Thanks for the wonderful time and sorry once again.

With Love,  
RagnarokTMDL


End file.
